warriors_fanfics_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
RarityKits Path
Allginces grrennclan; man clan leader: StaryStar blck fmel cat wit sprking blu eye deptu: SurfPet wite tom wih grene eys mdicin cat: MooFang silvr tbby she cat wi ambarr eys wariios: FrcklepawPlt: spckled gruy cat w amxing blu eys fireCaw: big brwn gngir tm wi ble yes littlFu: tny grwy se ct PigFethre: blck tm with ambr eus ArachnWhspr: Lng lggd glden tbby tm w blck stips FshFot: Slvre rbby shcat w rinboe eys RanbowwWidn: ranbw colrd sneca w pnk eyurd snf bgrene pasws EvilHert: Blk tbby tmm with evl gry eys WhitsleTne: Whte shcat with brwn /a/ greeen eyse aprpentcs;;; GogeusPaw;; Gorgues blu grey tbby shcat withh blue eys WifdPaw;; Prftect, handsme, herrtstoppng, amxing blck grey dna white tm w emrld grreeen eys dna a brk tbby tils kpelPaa: Grnen tm w grn eys RarityPa: Buetfivl, amxing, hert-sopping, perfert slver gld nd brnze tbby se-cat wit pltnum colred stipes a plmy blck tal a whit str spot in teh forehed ad rinbow eys thet turn dia bue ib nteh ligt FngPaww: Lght Gfh Tom (9Hsd a crushh on Rirytpaww)0 queeens:::: DreamFiogn: Bueatiful greey tabby shcat with white paws and green eys : IrsKit: Blck tbby she0ca wtih blu eys : MinnKti: Blck tom wht grmint green eyes prlgo "Propppeeecccccyy!!~!1111!111!11111111: a bck cr scrnnened. thv cts afrnds thvb btvk ct lvvkd att eht poo l. "wnho vi itt???///?/////:: a Cat Sked "ths ct wnn sve thce claaan frm fne dk frst!!!!11111!1" "hsh!1!!111;;;;;; onee ct mewd "icna sea bhe ct fo thv procpy" it waa................ RariTyCit!!!!!1111111!111111!111111111 chtpe 1 'owwa m stmach hrts!!!1111!!111" Wistltun screemd "dun wory yull b alrght' Piggfeatre mwed clmly, tking some sicks and bign it no Moofag "bit dnw on gh stck wislTne" Mnnnnfng mwed to Wistlnet Wnhtelstoon bit the stck an vie minvtes lter she cad thee cits@!1111!1111111 "KepCkt BangKt" Whistletine mewed ponting attt twoo toms "lats ne si so prettty prttyer than tne toms ill namee hr RarritYCkit" Pogfether sad, "Rirtykit, KePKit, and Fangk wlecome to GrwenCLan!111" Moonfag mewed CHpter 2 RaiRiTYtkiot mweod "hy moofag>" Moofnag noddid. "wot is ti RAitirykit//////?/" "cud i has sum deafberiez?" "no!1!1111111111!1!!!1" Moofag said shoked. "im hungrey!!!!111111111!!!111111111111111111 1111111111111!1!@" Raritykiyta mewd. "dey kill U" "Gerwnnsclan!!!!!!!!!1!" Raitjykit chanTed. StRAaryAStar Paded uP. "im goings to makel u a aprentis." Ratiyryy kit gaspd. so diedd Moofag. "but shes only 6 moos!" "the corerT ageE!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111@" Chcper 3 ''i feel fsooo scad!111111 plxd don bbee meeen to emeee!1111 :(9(99(((((9 if i wrea gothc then i wdoul be ve sooooooO angery at u!11111 '' "Form now on u ahll me nown ass RarityPaww!111" StarryyStar roarredc. Fagkit ad Kepkit screechd. "WHY NOTT SSS????!11/1//?/?////" StryyStr fltted her earrs and addded "From nw on Fangkit and Keclpkit challl bee neknw ass Fagpaw and Lelpaw!1" Tee bothrs ndded, casitfied. "mentoss shll be Surfplet, FirClaw, nda Evilhertt11!" Starrystar wentt on. Thee apprnetns tchesd ntocses wit thesr mentors. Evilheart smirled hbbppy. RarityPaw squeedld. "I GOT TEH DPTY!!!!11111!11 I GUT SUFPELLT!111" Her bothers glred att their sisst.r "Shut up RirityPaw its nt bmy fult tat u always overshwadow us" Kleppaw meded unhapppiky. Sme apprentcs raruojdn Raritypaw smiled att hr. Sbe cught thee eye off a sexdxy tomm wit emerld eys. "Hii!!11 My namee isa "Wilddpaww!1" The tm mewed. "woahh.....2" Raitypaw's eys glaced since the tm ws ssoooooooo htott!111 Shee ddnt notce Fnagpaw lovinglgy stfaring attt herfr.